The attachment of retaining cords to eyeglasses is well known. One arrangement currently in use includes a length of cord or chain with a closed, elastic loop at each end. The wearer inserts the earpieces of the eyeglass frames respectively through the loops, and then slides the loops toward the temples of the eyeglass frame. The loops are held in place either by their own elasticity, or are provided with a cinch mechanism to be tightened by the wearer. Another known arrangement includes a cord having a length of elastic tubing at each end. The wearer inserts the earpieces into the tubes, which are held in place on the earpieces by virtue of having an internal dimension smaller then that of the earpieces. The wearer then slides the tubes forward on the earpieces until they reach the desired end position.
The above described arrangements rely on elastic members for securing their component parts. After repeated mounting and removal, and/or due simply to aging, such members lose their resiliency, and become unreliable and eventually useless. Furthermore, the cinch mechanisms in known arrangements are small, and require fine yet firm manipulation for actuation. Use of these arrangements by eyeglass wearers with arthritis or other disabilities is thus particularly difficult, if not impossible.